1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a writing implement, and in particular to a writing implement having a decorative figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing implements, such as pencils, are frequently used in writing and marking. A pencil usually comprises an elongate body in which a graphite core is retained. An eraser is sometimes attached to one end of the pencil. Such an eraser is very small and may be quickly consumed up. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,491 issued to the present applicant on Jan. 20, 1998 discloses a writing implement having a body made of rubber to serve as an eraser which providing the writing implement with a large eraser for a long term use. The writing implement of the '491 patent has only a regular cylindrical or tubular shape which may not be appealing to the general consumers. In addition, the writing implement of the '491 patent comprises a single pen only which does not provide a user with choice of different pens.
Thus, it is desired to have a writing implement which overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional writing implement.